


The Not-So-Perfect First Time

by Huntress69



Series: Grace [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny go on their first date, which actually goes well. And when they decide that the time is right for them to make love, they reason that it's going to be a perfect moment...yeah, right</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not-So-Perfect First Time

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. Never were. No $$$ made. So much for capitalism**

**************

Grace Williams had been tucked into bed by both her father and Steve, something that had become a ritual over the past three weekends she had visited. 

She was very happy these days, having helped to get her father and his partner together as a couple, and had even gotten them to go on a genuine date. She conspired with Kono and Chin to get them a reservation at the most romantic restaurant on the island, complete with a steak dinner, a bottle of expensive wine and, thanks to one of their cousins, a limousine for the night. At first Grace had wished to be a fly on the wall, but after watching a few chick-flicks with Kono, she changed her mind. This was a private and personal moment for them....

**~~~~~~~~**

"What is that?" Danny asked, seeing the stretch limousine pulling up in front of his apartment.

"That's your ride for the night," Grace told him.

"One of my cousins owns a limo service," Kono added.

"Is there anything your cousins don't own?" Danny asked.

"Fix your tie, Dad." Grace reached up to tighten it. "And I'm not sure if that shirt is the right one. Maybe you should have gone for the white one."

"The grey one is fine, Grace," Kono sighed. "And with that black tie and those black jeans, your Dad looks hot."

"Hey! He belongs to Steve!" Grace giggled. 

Danny stared at himself in the mirror. "I do look kinda hot, don't I?"

"I think so." Steve leered at his date for the evening. "Thy chariot awaits, Dan, with a fully-stocked bar."

Danny had to fight the urge to attack Steve and eat him alive. His partner was wearing a dark blue suit that fit him perfectly. "You look...uh...."

"You look almost as hot as Dad," Grace said, "almost."

"I have to agree." Kono covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

"You're fired," Steve narrowed his eyes, "after we use the limo."

"I'll see you later, Grace." Danny knelt down for a hug and kiss. "Don't stay up too late."

"We're heading over to Steve's," Kono said, "because he has cable."

"And a well-stocked 'fridge," Grace nodded. "I don't wanna eat stale chips with rancid salsa."

"Rancid?" Danny asked.

"Chin got me a 'word-of-the-day' calendar and it fits your food."

"She's got you there, Danno," Steve laughed a bit and took Danny by the hand. "C'mon, I'm hungry and Gracie went to a lot of trouble to set this up." 

"Have fun!" Grace and Kono called after them.

"We will!" Steve shouted back.

Steve opened the limo door for Danny and gave him the once over...twice. "You really look great, Dan."

"I could say the same to you, Steve," Danny paused for effect, "but I won't, because your ego is big enough."

"Get in there!"

**~~~~~~~~**

They arrived at the restaurant and were given a table in the back, facing the ocean. The maitre'd explained he was seating them there because it was private and they were, after all, on their first date. Before either man could question him, he further explained that he was Kono's brother-in-law and the owner.

"Is there anyone on this island who **isn't** related to them?" Danny asked.

"Apparently not," Steve answered.

They began with shrimp cocktail and stuffed mushrooms and didn't talk much, but as they began to drink some wine the conversations began....

Steve opened up about his relationship with his sister, how he was constantly pulling her out of trouble and he admitted that yes, his father had played favorites with them. He wanted to be a professional surfer when he was younger, but admired his father so he studied law, and then the Navy recruited him; being a SEAL was the closest he could get to law enforcement. He told Danny about causing an explosion in the chemistry lab in high school (he still swore it was an accident, not that Danny believed him) and the suspension of his driver's license in college for racking up 9 speeding tickets his sophomore year. When Danny asked about his mother, Steve replied that he didn't want to talk about her, so Danny let it go.

Danny in turn told about growing up in New Jersey with his mother, who didn't care what he did, and about his father, who had abused them both before eventually abandoning them when he was 10. He told Steve about living in a poor neighborhood, getting second-hand clothing, and stealing cars for his Uncle, who owned a 'chop-shop'. The one time he'd almost been caught sent him on the right track and he brought his grades up, then went to the local community college and then straight to the police academy. He explained that he had married Rachel because he thought he was in love, but had contemplated divorce until he found out she was pregnant. They had forced themselves to stay together for Grace until it became too much. 

By the time dessert came they had told their life stories to one another, had polished off a bottle and a half of really good wine, and were both sitting in the same position...chins propped upon their palms, staring into each others' eyes and sharing goofy grins like a couple of lovesick teenagers. They returned to Steve's more than a bit tipsy and practically fell through the front door kissing like it was the end of the world, neither wearing a jacket or tie, shirts untucked and half unbuttoned, and hands under those shirts. Then they caught sight of Grace and Kono, seemed to sober up, said goodnight to Kono, sent Grace to bed and went their separate ways - Danny to the couch, Steve to his bedroom.

For the next few weekends Danny took his daughter to Steve's because she complained that his apartment had no cable, no pool, and no Steve to take her surfing. He himself had been spending more and more time at Steve's house because of the cable...and the fully stocked refrigerator. And of course the heavy duty make-out sessions. 

But that was as far as they took it. 

Neither had any experience as far as being with another man and neither would admit that they were ignorant...and terrified; each thought it was the other one.

So they stuck to making out, to light caresses, to (mostly) chaste kisses. 

But tonight, three weeks after their first date, Danny had come to a decision, and after Grace was asleep he didn't take his usual sleeping spot on the couch. Tonight he followed Steve to his bedroom.

**~~~~~~~~**

"Something the matter, Dan? You need an extra pillow?"

Danny closed the door and stood against it. "I need you."

Steve stared at him, confused. "Need me for what?" 

"I didn't think you were dense." Danny pulled his shirt off. "I **need** you." His pants fell and he stepped out of them.

"Scooby-Doo boxers?" Steve laughed. 

"They were a gift from Grace and if you don't like them...." Danny let those fall as well.

Steve walked towards him, pulling his own shirt off along the way and when he was standing before Danny, he pulled down his sweatpants.

The two were now naked in front of one another, yet neither allowed their eyes to wander down the others' body; instead they kept their eyes focused on each others' faces.

"This is going to be a perfect moment." Steve framed Danny's cheeks in his palms and kissed him. That was nothing new, and neither was Danny sliding his arms around Steve's waist and deepening the kiss.

But when their bare cocks touched, both men froze.

"Steve?"

"Yes, Danny?"

"I haven't a clue of what to do." Danny ducked his head, looking everywhere but at Steve.

"Like I do?" Steve was mortified. Not for the fact that he was about to make love with Danny, but the fact that he didn't know what to do either.

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't." 

"I figured you'd know."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's a good reason, Danny; very clear."

"I didn't mean it that way," Danny said, still not raising his eyes. "I was sort of hoping you'd know because I don't."

"It can't be that difficult," Steve reasoned. "I'm sure our first times with women we didn't know what to do either."

Danny mumbled something.

"Two things, Dan - one, you're going to have to look at me eventually and two, I don't speak mumble."

Danny finally looked at him. "I don't want to screw this up."

"I feel the same way, sweetheart."

"Did you just call me 'sweetheart'?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Steve caught the downcast look on Danny's face. "I was just teasing you."

"It's not that; it's just that nobody ever called me a name before in the bedroom."

"What about Rachel?" Steve's eyes grew wide as he realized the question he'd just asked. "Shit, Danny, I swear I didn't mean to mention her."

"No, it's no big deal, but she...she was 'wham-bam-thank you ma'am, I had my orgasm and I'm going to sleep'."

"I promise to never do that." Steve grew daring and moved one hand down to Danny's cock, taking it in his palm and grasping it. He jerked it lightly, feeling it swell and tongued Danny's ear. "Does that feel good?"

"Very good."

Steve blew hot breath in his right ear and felt Danny shiver - he knew all of Danny's hot spots. He moved to the left ear and nibbled on the lobe, feeling Danny's grip tighten on his waist. Steve grew bolder and slid both hands to Danny's ass, pulling him close, bare flesh touching again - this time he didn't give Danny a chance to pull away, instead diving in for a tonsil-sucking kiss. "Gotta breathe," Steve moaned as they came up for air. 

"Why?" Danny sighed, leaning in for another kiss.

"Good question." Steve met his lips dead on and moved one hand to the cleft of Danny's ass, sliding a finger between the cheeks.

Danny pulled away so abruptly that his head smacked into the door.

"Danny! Are you okay?" Steve immediately began to rub his head, feeling for any bruising.

"Even in the bedroom you cause me to get injured," Danny cracked. "And I am fine." 

Steve saw him wince as he rubbed his fingers over one spot. "I better get you some ice."

Danny grabbed his arm. "I swear, if you attempt to leave, I will kill you in your sleep."

"Okay, I won't go anywhere, except to the bathroom."

"You choose this moment to pee?"

"No," Steve replied with a small laugh, "to get condoms." He took a step forward but he hadn't removed his sweatpants, just dropped them. They were pooled around his ankles and as he moved he nearly stumbled to the floor; only Danny's quick reflexes stopped him from falling flat on his face.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Danny shrugged.

"If **you** attempt to leave, **I** will kill **you** in your sleep."

"Grace would never forgive you."

"I'll buy her a surfboard and feed her Twinkies for dinner; that would earn me plenty of forgiveness."

Steve took another step and thankfully realized his sweats were still on and kicked them aside. He took Danny's hand in his, smiled softly, and they walked to the bathroom.

Now Steve McGarrett may have been a neat freak in general, but his bathroom looked like a tornado went through it. 

Danny found it humorous that the tube of toothpaste was open and some was crusted on the counter, that there was a ring around the sink, empty toilet paper rolls scattered around, and a pile of towels on the floor. Not to mention the three bottles of hair care products strewn about. Picking one up he laughed. "So this is how you make yourself so pretty."

"Give me that!" 

There were two medicine cabinets and Steve opened one, looking for the box of condoms he knew had to be there.

Danny just stared at the shelves for a moment. "What are you doing with Children's Tylenol?"

"It works for me, okay!" Steve shot back. 

"I bet you take it because it's bubblegum flavored," Danny snickered.

"You're killing the mood, Danno."

"I'm killing the mood? You're the one who can't find any condoms."

Steve finally gave up on the first cabinet and moved to the second. 

Danny couldn't resist a further jibe. "You have two shelves of razor blades."

"They were on sale." Steve found the condoms on the top shelf and took down the box of three.

Danny pulled down a package of little pink pills. "Plaque disclosing tablets?"

"Stop touching my stuff." Steve snatched them. "And I like to make sure my teeth are as clean as they can be."

"You're cavity-prone, aren't you?"

Steve took out a condom and put the box down. "Okay, if you insist on knowing everything about me then yes, I do get cavities. Are you satisfied now?" 

"Yes." Danny kissed him, putting everything he had into this particular kiss.

Steve opened the wrapper as they were kissing, Danny groped his ass and he lost his hold on it; the condom fell in the toilet.

They walked into the bedroom with the remaining two.

Steve sat on the bed, Danny stood between his legs and took one of the remaining condoms from Steve.

He tore open the foil like a madman and the condom snapped out of the package and flew out the window.

That left one.

Steve couldn't seem to open it so Danny took it from him and this time carefully opened the wrapper. He removed it, looked it over and frowned at Steve. "How old are these?"

"I don't know; why?"

"Because it's got a hole in it. And what do you mean you don't know?"

"I haven't had sex with anyone else in the room for God knows how long! My hand and I are best friends!" Steve shouted. At the skeptical look Danny gave him, he rolled his eyes and continued. "I was on mission after mission for Naval Intelligence. Then I came home after my Father...then the task force...Danny, I haven't been laid in so long I forgot what sex is like."

"Catherine?" Danny asked, frowning at him. "Are you choosing to forget about her?"

"Selective memory," Steve shrugged, "and it was only a couple of times, and I told you we were just fuck-buddies, nothing more; it didn't mean anything."

Danny stared at the box of condoms.

"She brought her own, that's why I never used mine." Steve smiled shyly. "But now, now I'm about to embark on a whole new level of lovemaking, I am lost for the first time in my life, and scared shitless."

"That makes two of us." Danny's cheeks flushed pink.

Steve thought that was the most adorable sight he had ever seen. "How long for you?"

"I had a fling before I left New Jersey," Danny sat beside him, "and since I moved here, it's been work, Grace, work, Grace, meeting you and constantly getting hurt in the line of duty, Grace...I could go on, but why bother?"

"And now we have no condoms, so it appears we are both going to be monks for a while longer."

Danny looked at one of the wrappers. "Expired 2009."

Steve turned to Danny, a look of pure longing on his face. "I still want to make love with you."

"Steve, if we don't use a condom...."

"Then that means we're making a commitment to each other."

"I did that once; it didn't last."

"I'll always treat you right, Danny. I can't promise it will be perfect, only that I'll always be there for you, I'll always love you and I'll always watch your back."

Danny blinked at him, thinking he had heard wrong. "What was that?"

"I'll always be there for you," Steve nodded.

"No, after that."

Steve couldn't resist teasing; it was too much fun making Danny a wreck. "I'll always watch your back."

Danny pursed his lips in frustration. "No! Before that!"

"Oh, you mean the part about always loving you?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Always, Danny, always." Steve bent his head for a kiss...and a big ass bug flew in the room and landed on the bed. Danny jumped and Steve's forehead banged against the headboard. 

The bug flew out of the room.

"And I thought Jersey roaches were bad." Danny got up and closed the window; he hadn't even noticed what happened to Steve. "Why are you holding your forehead? Do you have a headache?" He knelt on the edge of the bed. "Please don't tell me you have a headache, because I saw everything **but** aspirin in your medicine cabinet."

"Let me try this again." Steve leaned in and blew in his ear, Danny moaned and his head fell back...along with his body. He lost his balance and fell on the floor. Leaning over the side of the bed, Steve stared at him. "You okay, Dan?"

Danny crawled back onto the bed. "Loving you is more hazardous to my health then being your partner."

"Loving me? Was that a declaration?"

"No, it was a moment of stupidity."

Steve pushed him onto his back. "Tell me."

"No."

Steve decided to fight dirty...and ran his fingers along Danny's sides. "Tell me."

Danny began to giggle. "No, and you can't make me."

Steve grew serious. "Tell me, Danny, I need to hear it."

Danny knew Steve wasn't joking at that moment. "I love you, Steve, I really do."

"Good." Steve inhaled sharply. "I am going to try this one more time and if it doesn't work, I give up." He pulled Danny into a sitting position. "I love kissing you." He tilted his head right, Danny tilted his head left and Steve paused, turning Danny's head. "No more accidents." 

They kissed again and Danny moaned into Steve's mouth and shut his brain off - too much thinking. He decided he was going to let his libido take over and allow his body to do what it wanted. His hands wanted to slide up Steve's back so he let them, digging his nails in. His legs wanted to wrap around Steve's waist and they did. His cock wanted to get up close and personal with Steve's and before he knew it, he was grinding his own against Steve's. 

Steve was panting and licking his lips as he drew back. "I want...." 

Danny found himself on his back again, Steve's body lying atop his.

Steve's lips began to move everywhere and it was like he had grown another set of hands. He ravished Danny's neck with kisses at the same time he pinched the nipples. Steve kissed across to his right shoulder and bit down, soothing the bite with slow licks. Down Danny's body he went, sucking on each nipple, biting them, listening to Danny's soft whimpers. Along his torso, more licking, more bites and a hell of a lot of moaning from both of them. Steve bypassed Danny's cock for the moment, kissing his way down the right leg, biting his way up the left. He was situated between Danny's legs and took each ball into his mouth, sucking on them, fondling them, loving them. 

"Oh God...oh...Steve...oh fuck...."

Steve was so far-gone he didn't bother to think and he did the same thing he always did in a new situation - he went at it 200%. He placed his palms on Danny's legs to hold him still and dove down, inhaling Danny's cock in one motion. 

Danny was trying to buck up, but he was held immobile by Steve's hands.

Steve, for his part, was in Heaven. He knew what he liked done to him and did the same to Danny. He raised his head and teased the slit then swallowed again. His tongue played along the length, his hands holding Danny's legs so tightly he was leaving bruises. His head moved from side to side and rose up again; he licked, teased and tortured.

"Steve, you really have to stop...I'm...oh God...I...." 

Steve raised his mouth, jerked Danny hard and Danny came...and came...and just when he thought he was drained dry, he came some more. "I take it you liked that?" Steve asked rather smugly.

Danny was staring at him, his mouth hanging open. It took a few moments for his brain to reconnect to his vocal cords. "Are you sure you've never done this before?" His voice came out with a bit of a squeak.

Steve licked some of the come from Danny's still-leaking cock and moved up his body, his lips covering Danny's, sharing the man's taste with him. "Never. You inspire me." He glanced down his own body and Danny's eyes followed, both men staring at Steve's still rock-hard cock. "I want inside you, Danny, if you trust me enough." Danny silently nodded and Steve got off the bed, said, "Don't move," and ran to the bathroom.

Danny heard the cabinets opening and slamming shut, heard things being tossed about, and then Steve came out with a bottle and a washcloth. "Steve?"

"We need some kind of lubricant and I think this will do." He held up the bottle of massage oil. "And I think we need to clean you up a bit." He kissed each spot as he wiped away the come then tossed the cloth into the bathroom. "Turn over."

"I want to see you, Steve," Danny told him, "I need to."

"Dan, I don't have to have much knowledge to know that position is not going to be pleasant and if I hurt you...."

"Please."

Danny looked so desperate that Steve nodded. "Any pain, you tell me and I'll stop, I swear." Danny nodded. "Dan?" It was a warning.

"I will, I promise."

"Okay then. C'mere." They shared a few more kisses and Steve picked up a pillow and placed it under Danny's hips. "Any pain...."

Danny spread his legs and took his cock in his fist - he was hard again. 

He looked so wanton that Steve had to bite his lip to stave off his orgasm; he was about to come from the sight of Danny touching himself. Opening the bottle he squeezed some onto his right hand and reached down, rubbing small circles around the hole. One finger slipped inside and Danny's eyes rolled back. "Good?" Danny arched up and Steve got his answer. "Two now." In they went, with no resistance on Danny's part and Steve pulled them out and pushed them back in. 

"More...need more...."

Steve wasn't about to tell him no and three entered deeply.

Danny bit the sheet to stop his scream of pleasure; he wasn't about to wake up Grace...or the neighborhood. 

Steve removed his fingers and dribbled some more oil on them, this time slicking his cock. "Danny, please tell me you're ready for this."

"I'm ready...so ready...." 

Confident he was set, Steve wiped his hand on the sheet. He pushed one of Danny's legs up to his chest and used his other hand to pull Danny's ass wide. Resting the head against the hole he began to press inside, but Danny was tight and his reflexes were trying to keep himself closed. "Relax...." Steve knew when the moment was right and the tip got past the first ring of muscle with an audible pop. 

It wasn't pain, but it wasn't quite pleasure either and Danny's fists wound in the sheet. He opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them and met fear in Steve's. "Don't stop." He brought his other leg around the base of Steve's back and pulled Steve forward...and felt pain.

Steve saw the grimace. "That's it, we're done." He tried to pull out, but Danny brought his other leg down and held Steve in place.

"Oh no we're not." Danny shook his head. "I want this from you; I deserve it and so do you."

"But I'm hurting you; I see it in your face." 

Danny palmed Steve's cheek. "You could never hurt me, remember? You love me."

"I do, Danny, so very much." He slid deeper, watching his cock disappear into Danny's ass.

Danny forced himself to relax his entire body and he pulled Steve inside. The pain was less now, his body getting used to the feeling. And then Steve shifted and he saw fucking stars. 

"Dan?"

"What did you just do?"

Steve thought he'd done something wrong. "I don't know."

Danny's answer calmed him though. "Well figure it out and do it again!"

Steve began to move a little faster, shove a little deeper....

"Oh God yes!"

"I guess that's what you wanted?" Steve didn't have a clue as to what he was doing to Danny to make him moan now, but he seemed to be doing it again and again.

Danny was like a bucking bronco, his hands were on Steve's shoulders, using them for leverage, meeting each of Steve's inward thrusts with an upward of his own. "Kiss me...kiss me now."

Steve managed to maneuver himself up a bit and did just that, feeling the spatter of Danny's come on his body, and he tumbled into his own abyss of pleasure, filling Danny with his come. "Danny...love you...love you so damn much." He kept thrusting, keeping up the pace until his cock grew soft. He hadn't heard a sound from Danny and glanced up, seeing his partner's eyes closed. Danny wasn't moving and for a moment Steve panicked. He was gentle as he pulled out, wondering what had happened and saw that Danny was breathing steady - he just wasn't moving. "He passed out," Steve laughed to himself. "Damn, McGarrett, you are good." He got another wet cloth and cleaned himself, then set about the task of cleaning Danny up.

Danny began to rouse, his eyes fluttering open. "Steve?"

"You, uh...fainted."

"I thought that only happened in the movies."

"Apparently not," Steve grinned. "And I am exhausted and need some sleep." He sprawled across the bed, taking Danny into his arms. "What exactly did I do that got you so wild?"

"I'm not sure," Danny admitted. "But I saw stars and then bright white, and then I guess I passed out."

"Well whatever it was, we'll have to find out, so you can do the same to me."

Danny smiled at him in awe. "You'd let me...."

"Partners, Danny, equals in all ways." Steve turned out the light and held his new lover. "And I have got to experience whatever it is that made you faint."

"We'll Google tomorrow and figure out what it was." Danny snuggled into Steve's arms. "I like to cuddle and if you tell anyone...."

"It'll be our secret, tough guy."

"Can I say it again?" Danny asked, smiling against Steve's chest.

"By all means, do."

"I love you."

"Likewise, Danno, likewise."

**~~~~~~~~**

Grace came inside when she heard her father call her and as she walked to the door she spotted something on the ground and picked it up with the end of a stick. Walking inside she showed it to Danny. "I'm assuming this is yours, though how it ended up outside is anybody's guess." She giggled, holding up the condom that had flown out the window. "At least you're practicing safe sex."

"How do you know about that?!" Danny demanded to know, tossing it in the trash.

"Chill, Dad, we learned about them in school."

"What kind of school do you go to?"

"Public, and you and Mom both signed the form that said it was okay for me to learn about them."

"I really need to read those forms more closely," Danny muttered to himself.

Steve came downstairs, kissed Danny good morning and then turned to Grace. "Ready to go for breakfast, Gracie?"

"Breakfast?" Danny asked, wondering if he had missed something.

"You're usually not up this early, Dad, so Steve and I have been going to the diner for pancakes every Sunday."

"You can come also, Dan," Steve told him. "I'm buying."

Danny nearly said yes, but it occurred to him that although this was his weekend with his daughter, Steve was now a part of his life, and thus a part of Grace's also. It was important to him that the two of them spend time together; they were all sort of family now. "No, that's okay. I'll have some coffee and catch up on the DVR."

Steve and Grace smiled at each other and then faced Danny. "Please come, Danno," they said in unison.

Danny found himself staring into two pouting faces. "Okay, if you insist. Let me go change."

"And no tie!" The two shouted.

"But I'm naked without my tie," Danny frowned, facing two stern looks. "All right, no tie."

"How long before we break him of that habit?" Steve asked Grace.

"I dunno, but soon he'll cave," she happily replied. "He doesn't stand a chance against the two of us."

**~~~~~~~~**

Grace had gone with her mother and Stan on an overnight trip and since they were arriving back on Friday, they were taking her to Danny's. Grace, however, directed them to Steve's house.

The BMW parked outside and Grace flew out of the car, grinning when she saw Steve come outside and giving him a hug. "Surfing this weekend?"

"You got it, kiddo," Steve smiled, knelt down, and kissed the tip of her nose. "And I convinced Dad to get you a board."

"Way cool!"

"Why don't you explain to me why I'm dropping Grace off here?" Rachel wanted to know.

"Because they occasionally live together," Grace piped up, "and Steve says it's healthier for me to be here than at Dad's place."

Steve 'high-fived' her; he wasn't ashamed of his relationship with Danny and had informed Grace that she could be open about it.

Danny gave his ex the usual sneer as he came out. "You have a problem with it, Witchie-Poo?"

"I do," Stan said, joining his wife. "What kind of example are you setting for Grace?"

"The best kind." Danny began to grind his teeth. Remembering Grace was right there, he turned to her. "Go inside, Grace."

"Nuh-uh." Grace shook her head vehemently. "I wanna hear this."

"Move!" Steve ordered.

She did so immediately.

"How do you do that?" Danny asked.

"It's a Ninja thing." Steve's levity was short-lived as he got back to the task at hand. "Stan, I'm only going to say this once, so pay close attention. You start to fill Grace's head with any kind of homophobic bullshit and not only will the Governor see to it that you never build another hotel on **any** of the islands, but I will personally see to it that you are swamped with so many building inspections you won't have time to breathe before 2020. And I have quite a few friends in quite a few states, so make it 2030."

"Don't you talk that way to me, McGarrett," Stan shot back. "Grace is my daughter and...."

"No she isn't, you measly little pissant." Steve stepped forward, getting right in Stan's face; he had detested the man from the first day he had met him and now he was royally pissed off. "She belongs to Danny and Mrs. Voorhees."

Danny just stood there, trying to formulate words, but his mouth wouldn't work. He knew Steve had a temper, but he had never seen it come out like this with someone they weren't arresting.

"I don't have to take this from the likes of you." Stan took a step forward and it looked like the two were going to come to blows, which would have been a bad thing for Stan, considering he was four inches shorter then Steve and had absolutely no type of fighting experience. 

Thankfully it didn't go any further, because Rachel spoke up. "Enough, Stan!" She snapped. "If I want to fight with Bozo and his sidekick, I will; you stay out of it." She looked at Steve. "The least you can do is get him moved out of his shithole. Grace is going to come home one day with lice."

"I wouldn't have my shithole if you had let me keep some of the money in my bank accounts after the divorce!" Danny pointed his finger at her. "And if **you** don't like the idea of Steve and I together, tough! You try to get custody again...."

Rachel took a breath and put up her palm. "Do you remember my Uncle Paul?"

Danny had been about to say something but stopped. "Yeah, I do."

"That's your answer." Rachel smiled sweetly at Stan. "Stan, honey, Paul is arriving to the island next Saturday for a couple of months with his...spouse. Would it be okay if they stayed with us?"

"Fine," Stan replied rather tersely and got back into the limo.

"This should be fun." Rachel turned back to her ex. "I still think you're lowlife swine and if **he** ," she nodded to Steve, "can put up with you, it's his funeral...and ulcer." She joined her husband, the car taking off.

Danny suddenly burst into the loudest laugh Steve had ever heard.

"What?" Steve wanted to know. 

Grace came back outside, having heard the exchange. "Uncle Paul's spouse is named Ernie, and it's **not** short for Ernestine."

"So I take it Rachel is not homophobic," Steve stated.

"I forgot about Paul," Danny said, still chuckling, "and no."

"Dad, I know we spend every weekend together, but would it be okay if I stayed home next weekend when Paul and Ernie arrive?"

"Only if you text me with a play by play."

"I'll do better than that; I'll vid it and post it to YouTube."

"'Measly little pissant', Steve?' Where did that come from?" Danny was laughing again.

Steve gave him a vicious smile. "I heard it in a movie."

"By the way, who's Mrs. Voorhees?" Danny wanted to know.

"We have a lot of things to teach him, don't we?" Steve asked, scooping Grace up in his arms.

"F13 marathon tonight?" She asked with a big grin. "I know you have the DVD's so I'm going to assume you're a fan."

"Yes I am, Gracie; those special effects are awesome."

"F13?" Danny asked.

Grace and Steve just smirked at each other.

**~~~~~~~~**

"Your mother lets you watch this?" Danny asked, after he saw the second murder. He got up and turned off the TV, but Steve turned it back on with the remote.

"Dad, it's all make believe. The make-up is really cool." Grace was curled up in Steve's lap and looked at her father from under her bangs. "You do know it's not real, don't you?"

"That's not the point," Danny said, snatching the remote and shutting it off again. "You're only 10 years old."

"You let me watch the nightly news, which is real, and that's scarier," Grace flat out told him. 

Steve turned it back on again. "C'mon Danny, all the stuff we see in our jobs, yeah, that's disturbing, but this? And you complain about a slasher film, but had no problem whatsoever with Grace watching all four _Lethal Weapon_ movies last weekend."

Danny had no answer and watched ten more minutes of the movie before he stood up. "Enjoy the blood and guts; I'm going out to get a snack." He slammed the door on his way out.

"Dad's mad."

"He'll get over it." 

Steve and Grace made it to _Part 2_ , but halfway through Grace couldn't fight her yawns anymore, so Steve carried her to the spare bedroom, which was now unofficially hers. 

He sat beside her and kissed her forehead. "We'll finish watching tomorrow, Gracie."

"Steve? How come you call me 'Gracie'? Nobody else does."

"I don't know," Steve admitted. "It just came out one day. If you don't like it, I'll stop."

"I only like it when you call me that, nobody else." Grace gave him a hug. "I love you, Steve."

"Me too."

"Are you going to marry Dad?"

"Gracie, our relationship is still new; these things take time."

"But if you married him, you'd be my official Step-Steve and I know you'd be cooler then my Step-Stan."

"Go to sleep." Steve turned out the light. "Sweet dreams, kiddo."

"You too, Steve. And give Dad a goodnight kiss for me."

"I will." He left the room and took a deep breath, thinking about what Grace had said. "Marriage, huh? Who knows?"

Grace lay in bed for a few minutes, smiling to herself. Now that she put the thought of marriage into Steve's head, she'd have to hint to her father about it. As she fell asleep all she could think about was finding some way to get Steve, or her father, to propose to the other.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding Grace's movie watching habits, my son was watching slasher movies when he was about 8, he watched what I did and didn't think anything of it. And yeah, the little geek did once remark that the nightly news was scarier because it was real.


End file.
